Secrets
by SuMa0.0
Summary: Algunas personas guardan secretos. Este es el caso de Maka... La cual no pudo ocultarle a Soul que es una chica. Mientras un amor crece al igual que una terrible guerra. Soul y Maka en el siglo XVII mal sumary u/u SXM! BSXM :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Death City, es la capital de el gran "Shibusen" Un reino lleno de buenas personas, uno de los reinos más fuertes hasta ahora, dirigido por el grandioso Shinigami-Sama, un hombre que al principio parece alguien sombrío y lúgubre pero cuando le llegas a conocer, te das cuenta de la buena persona que puede ser.

En este momento Shibusen está en ciertos "aprietos" ¿Por qué? Muy simple… nuestro problema tiene nombre. Arachnophobia, este reino es realmente peligroso, al principio decidimos no intervenir hasta que se ocurrió el incidente, en el cual varias vidas inocentes fueron involucradas. Shibusen tenía que actuar. El incidente fue realmente traumático para algunos, se databa que una ciudad vecina de Shibusen que fue destrozada por completo, en esta ciudad había una sede de Shibusen en la cual se nos avisó del ataque, pero cuando llegamos, fue algo tarde.

Muchas familias habían sido cruelmente asesinadas, la mayoría descuartizada, sangre y parte de cuerpos humanos estaban tirados por todos lados. Entre toda esta catástrofe, encontramos a unos cuantos sobrevivientes, los cuales preferían suicidarse a tener soportar los traumáticos recuerdos que se apoderaban de ellos, esta masacre fue hace solo tres años. Unos meses después de arduas horas de investigación, se descubrió por fin, que el causante de todo este dolor era este nuevo poder o movimiento social, llamado "Arachnophobia". Al principio sospechábamos de este nuevo "reino" por las acciones extrañas que tomaban, por ejemplo, Shibusen como gran y poderoso reino que trata de mantener el orden entre sus ciudadanos, al enterarse de este nuevo reino, trato de entablar amistad entre estos dos reinos, pero al llegar a Arachnophobia ellos prácticamente echaron a los visitantes de Shibusen, e incluso los amenazaron, fue allí, donde Shinigami dijo que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados. Eso hicimos.

Gran error.

Tres años después de lo sucedido, Arachnophobia no ha dado ningún movimiento en contra de Shibusen, nosotros nos hemos infiltrado a Arachnophobia con ayuda de un valiente informante de Shibusen, el cual trabaja arduamente para poder enviar la mayor cantidad de información posible sin ser detectado. Yo creo que es algo injusto que le hayan mandado solo, pero él se ofreció cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a participar en una misión tan peligrosa como esta. De vez en cuando se hace presente, pero muy pocas veces… Gracias a él, tuve el valor de enlistarme en la guardia de Shibusen. Gracias a él, estoy donde estoy. Estoy protegiendo a mis amigos y me siento feliz de estar aquí. A pesar de tener que sacrificar un par de cosas, que ahora no son tan importantes para mí.

En este momento, Shibusen se encarga de la llegada del gran e increíble salvador~ (nótese mi sarcasmo) El Príncipe Evans. Este príncipe, nos va a establecer una alianza con otro reino muy poderoso ubicado en Inglaterra, es un hombre muy guapo y engreído, ni siquiera le conozco, pero el solo hecho de pensar que llegara aquí solo para elegir una de las tantas chicas de Shibusen, la "más linda" a su parecer, me repudia. Como te puedes enamorar de alguien, sin ni siquiera conocerle. Eso es realmente estúpido, que el solo hecho de ver una cara bonita y pensar ~Oh, es el amor de mi vida~ Hace que me den ganas de vomitar. Eso no es amor. Es interés. El interés de las chicas por casarse con un joven guapo y rico. Y el interés de el por encontrar a una chica hermosa para follar. ¿Qué? ¿Ha sonado rudo? Viniendo de una chica, sí. He sido ruda, pero realista, ese es mi punto de vista. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas y eso de los "besos de amor verdadero" Porque eso es estúpido. Y punto.

Ahora yo ayudo a cargar unas cajas llenas de botellas de vino, muy caras a mi presupuesto. Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos andan cargando mesas y sillas hacia el gran salón, en el cual se suelen celebrar bailes, no es que no me gusten los bailes, de hecho participo muy a menudo y me encanta ayudar. La mayoría de veces los bailes se hacen por aniversarios de Shibusen, cuando se retira un miembro muy viejo de la guardia e incluso cuando terminamos victoriosos de alguna guerra y se lleva a cabo una enorme celebración. Pero en este caso, no me gusta para nada que este baile sea organizado por la llegada de este "príncipe".

─Albarn, apresúrese, hay que darle la bienvenida al joven Evans.

─ ¿Tanto alaraque por un chico? ─bufe.

─No es cualquier chico, Albarn. Es el príncipe Soul Evans, se merece una buena bienvenida de nuestra parte ¿no?

─Bien, como digas Harvard… ─ Sera idiota… Preparando todo esto para un niño mimado de mami, es algo estúpido, un hombre no va a salvar el mundo. Todos los hombres son unos idiotas buenos para nada. Porque "todos" son unos idiotas.

─ ¡Maki! Hasta que te encuentro.─ Dice jadeante uno de mis compañeros, ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

─Elizabeth, te anda buscando.

─…─

─ ¿No piensas ir?

─Estoy ocupado, tengo que terminar de colocar esto…

─Yo lo hago por ti. Parecía muy desesperada.─ Dice mi compañero mientras me quita las cosas de las manos y comienza mi labor.

─Joder… Puto Hero.

No soy de las personas a las cuales les gusta insultar, pero al tratarse de Elizabeth… Ella es una chica que quiero mucho. Es como una hermana para mí, al igual que Patricia Y Tsubaki. Estas tres chicas, saben algo muy importante para mí. Es algo que a ellas no pude ocultarles cuando llegue. Es el hecho que soy mujer. Si así es, tengo que ocultarle al resto de personas mi género por motivos muy estúpidos para mi punto de vista, es decir, ¿Por qué mierda las mujeres no pueden enlistarse? Oh si, gracias a mi anatomía (soy plana) logre pasar como hombre, con un nuevo nombre y una nueva identidad. En estos momentos soy Makoto Albarn. Para mis amigos, Maki. Y para los que "realmente" me conocen, Maka.

Fue difícil al principio, pero luego me acostumbre a lidiar con hombres. Hablar como uno también es algo difícil. Dado a mi apariencia, soy algo así como un hombre flacucho y pequeño. Otros dicen que soy algo, afeminado, porque estoy rodeado de muchas chicas bonitas y no he follado con ninguna, serán idiotas… La razón por la cual estoy aquí es básicamente, mi padre. Mi madre murió víctima de un accidente en barco. Su barco naufrago y se perdió. Todos esos años, mi padre y yo tuvimos la esperanza de volver a verla, pero cuando la guardia costera nos dijo que habían encontrado su cuerpo sin vida a orillas del mar, ambos quedamos devastados por la trágica noticia. Luego de haber superado su muerte, salimos de Japón, ya que todo le recordaba a mama y nos mudamos a Death City. Ahí mi padre dio a conocer su talento en esgrima y en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente ascendió de puesto hasta ser el sargento Albarn.

Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve muy orgullosa de él. Cuando me dijo que lo trasladarían a una sede en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Shibusen al principio la idea de que él se fuera y yo me quedara sola me asustaba un poco, pero nunca le mostraría un lado débil a mi padre, jamás. No tenía muchos amigos, era muy solitaria. Prefería leer libros en soledad, que tener que jugar con otras niñas a fingir ser una madre. Apenas tenía quince años cuando me entere de la muerte de mi padre y el mismo día cuando uno de mis mejores amigos me dejo… Me enliste.

─Maki, ¿Estas bien?

─Eh? Sí, no te preocupes Tsubaki.─ Digo mientras sacudo la cabeza tratando de olvidar un par de cosas malas.

─Otra vez te pierdes en tus pensamientos…

─No es nada, en serio.

─Sera que estás pensando en el apuesto príncipe~ ─ Dice Elizabeth mientras estira mis cachetes.

─ ¿Ese idiota? Claro que no Liz, deja de decir estupideces. No quiero ir al baile.

─ ¡¿Que acaso no iras al baile?! ─ Dice mientras me agita, según ella para hacerme entrar en razón.

─No. Le pedí a Kilik que me cambiara el turno de guardia.

─Oh! Maka! No seas aguafiestas.─ Grita Paty mientras Elizabeth y Tsubaki tapan su boca.

─Shhh. Es Maki Paty, Maki!

─Ya, ya… Maki.

─Chicas, tengo que irme, ese idiota viene esta noche. Y todo mundo está ayudando.

─ ¡Espera Maka!

…

─ ¿Cómo será el? ─Pregunta la chica castaña a su acompañante.

─ ¿Eso importa? Es millonario Jackie!

─ Pero tiene que ser guapo por lo menos.

─Es un príncipe Jackie, está claro como el agua que es muy guapo.

─Hghh… que asco. ─ Se me revuelve el estómago mientras estoy esperando "escoltar" a su alteza. ¡El puto de Kilik me engañó! Me dijo que haría guardia nocturna, pero no me esperaba esto. ¡Claro que no!

Y así fue como conocí al príncipe idiota. Se bajó del carruaje mientras yo abría las puertas del carruaje y la horda de chicas se ponían a gritar como si él fuera el último hombre del mundo. Por dentro sé que lo único que quiere este idiota es follar. Nada más, ah y asegurar su descendencia con una chica tan hermosa como él. Al bajar del carruaje como celebridad, sonrió de una manera extraña, algo encantadora, no voy a mentirme. Fue, en ese momento que miro mis orbes jade, mientras yo luchaba por no vomitar allí mismo… ¡Era un enfermo! Me miraba como si fuera una chica, bueno lo soy pero ¡No ahora!

─Ohm─ Me aclare la garganta para sonar lo más varonil posible.─ Señor Evans, acompáñeme, por favor. Por aquí.─ Dije lo más educadamente que pude y le señale la entrada del Shibusen. El para mi sorpresa se comenzó a burlar de mi forma de hablar, como le quería dar a ostias a ese soquete…

─Muchas gracias.─ Y me guiño el ojo, ¡listo! Adivine, es un maldito enfermo. No pude evitar ocultar mi cara de asco.

Mientras él seguía riéndose de mi aspecto de niño, yo trataba de alejarme lo que más podía, iban a presentarlo con los demás, como a Shinigami no se le da eso de los discursos, el encargado de darle la bienvenida fue Kid, su hijo mayor. Al no tener hijas Shinigami le había ofrecido que podría casarse con cualquier doncella que viviera aquí en Death City. Y por eso la horda de mujeres enamoradas queriendo una oportunidad de ser princesas.

Me alejaba a paso lento cuando Elizabeth con un aura demoniaca me echo encima una copa de vino tinto encima. Y yo tenía una expresión de "Que carajos Liz"

─Lo siento Maki, no te vi…

─Estás loca, enserio.

─Ve y cámbiate en mi cuarto, creo seriamente que deberías darte una ducha.─ Dice mientras me empuja a uno de los cuartos en Shibusen.

─No te preocupes por tu ropa, le pediré a Hero que te preste un uniforme.─ Elizabeth, muy amable… algo apesta aquí y no es el baño.

Después de bañarme no pude contener mi grito de desesperación, mi ropa había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por un horrible vestido… horrible e incómodo vestido. No he usado uno desde hace años y ahora me obliga a ponérmelo. No puedo salir desnuda. Eso no es una opción, quizás pueda pedirle a Liz que me devuelva mi uniforme. Pero… salir así. Es algo raro. Después de todo, camino como hombre, soy bruta y no tengo buena postura. Mierda, Liz se ha cobrado todos estos años de silencio (nunca le di ni una sola oportunidad para vestirme.) ¡Puta Liz, puto vestido, PUTO TODO! Ni siquiera podía cogerme el cabello con mi típica coleta baja, porque me reconocerían. Liz será idiota… Por suerte estas zapatillas me quedan bien, dejare suelto mi cabello y me pondré esta estúpida tiara. Pero no es de esas que usan las princesas… bueno si parece pero es como una diadema con pedrería.

Me miro en el espejo una vez más y no puedo hacer nada para ocultar este estúpido sonrojo. Tengo un vestido color crema, con un corsé amarillo un lazo negro en mi cintura y lo peor de todo es que el vestido tiene en encaje. Mis pesadillas se hacen realidad. Parezco una muñequita de porcelana algo rota, aunque no cuido mi piel, esta es tersa y suave, mis brazos tienen un par de heridas y mis manos son muy delicadas, por esto uso guantes casi todo el tiempo. Que estúpida me siento.

Salgo de la habitación dando zancadas, dispuesta a ir hacia Liz y exigirle la ubicación de la ropa, en cuanto me fijo que tropecé con algo grande y caliente. Es el cuerpo de un chico. Pero realmente no lo tomo importancia y sigo caminando dando zancadas y molesta. Siento que alguien me sigue mirando por detrás y esto hace que me cohíba un poco, ahora que llegue al salón, me cohíbo más por el hecho de todas las miradas sobre mí. Ahora que lo pienso. No mucha gente conoce a "Maka"

─Quien es ella.

─Es muy linda

─Se me hace conocida…─ Son los comentarios de los estúpidos de mis compañeros, soquetes. Mientras busco a Liz con la mirada siento como una mano toca mi brazo y al regresar la mirada es el príncipe idiota… Lo que faltaba.

─Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

─Ehh… Disculpe señorita ¿Quiere bailar?

─Hmm, ¿Por qué no? ─ Dije mientras hacia una mueca de asco, aunque después sonreí un poco. Luego me entro pánico al recordar que no se bailar, como retrasada me puse a balbucear cosas sin sentido, ya que el príncipe idiota me saco a bailar, un montón de chicas comenzaron a hablar de mí y eso me ponía algo nerviosa, al parecer él lo noto.

─No te preocupes, no sabes bailar ¿No?─ Asentí con la cabeza agachada y un fuerte sonrojo, esta es la primera vez que bailo con un chico.

─Solo sígueme, vamos es fácil.

─Si tú lo dices.

─ ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

─ Estúpido. ─ Dije muy sinceramente a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

─El baile, te preguntaba por el baile.

─También es estúpido. ─ Respondí cortante.

─ Ahh… A mí también me parece algo estúpido el hecho de que mis padres me obligaran a hacer esto.

─Hm? ¿Tus padres te obligaron? Es decir, tú no estás de acuerdo. ─El negó con la cabeza.

─Es tonto pensar que me puedo enamorar de alguien tan rápido ¿sabes?

─Exacto, a esas cosas hay que darle su tiempo, ya sabes. No creo que sea bueno apresurar así las cosas.

─Accedí solo por la situación, al enterarme de lo sucedido con Arachnophobia, yo…

─Te entiendo. Esto lo hiciste porque pensaste que así podrías ayudar ¿no?─ Mientras bailábamos hablaba con él y le miraba a sus ojos de un extraño color vino.

─Gracias por entenderlo.

─Es triste saber que tanta gente está muriendo allí fuera de maneras tan crueles, solo para que ese estúpido nuevo poder sea temido por los demás, es tan, tonto. Hay otras formas de ayudar, por ejemplo podrías enlistarte y ayudar a la causa.─ El me miro divertido, pero en ningún momento despegaba la mirada de mis ojos.

─Eres la primera chica de la noche con la que puedo hablar de esto. Las otras solo decían cosas que me incomodaban mucho.

─Enserio…Cosas como, Oh eres un príncipe, cásate conmigo o mira mis tetotas… eso?

─No exactamente, pero algo parecido. No te vi cuando me presentaron.

─Eh, no estaba interesada en ti.

─Que mala…─Dice mientras hace un puchero.

─Te confesare algo. Al principio creí que eras un idiota que solo quería encontrar una mujer hermosa para follársela.─ Dije de la manera más calmada posible. El no pudo contener una carcajada al igual que yo, nos comenzamos a reír un poco más, hasta que el por fin hablo

─ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees de mí?

─Pues que tienes un poco mas de neuronas de lo que yo creía. Podre sonar como idiota, pero cuando me dijeron todo eso no lo había visto de tu punto de vista, es decir no me puse en tus zapatos. Ahora creo que eres una persona que también esta consiente de las cosas que pasan en Shibusen y que has venido a ayudar… ¿no?

─…─

─Eres extraña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Maka, Maka Albarn.─ En ese momento me percate que la había cagado. Le había dado mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre y mi apellido. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude en señal de sorpresa es algo involuntario que casi siempre me pasa. Me zafe de su agarre y salí corriendo.

─ ¡Espera!

Comencé a buscar desesperadamente a Liz, hasta que la encontré y le hale el brazo, ella estaba con Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami, hablando de no sé qué cosa, prácticamente le salte encima.

─Liz. La he cagado.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves muy linda.

─NO ES TIEMPO DE ESTUPIDECES

─Cálmate, dime que te ocurre.

─Maka? Es bueno verte sin pantalones. Me dice a Kid mientras se acerca hacia mí.

─Kid, necesito que me prestes algo de ropa, por favor, es urgente. Le he dicho más de la cuenta a alguien y…

─Entendido, ven conmigo.─ Lo bueno de Kid es que cuando era serio… Era muy serio.

…

Mientras me ponía mi vendaje (de hecho al ser mujer tengo que cubrir mis pechos con algo) recordaba las estupideces que decía con el idiota de Soul, un hombre algo raro. Yo me hubiera alejado desde que le dije que la fiesta era estúpida, pero al parecer compartíamos los mismos ideales, eso está bien… Ahora que lo medite un poco, no se puede juzgar a una persona por su portada. Fui algo estúpida, me gustaría disculparme con él, pero no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Estaba en el cuarto de Kid, apenas con unos pantalones y mis vendajes en los pechos cuando escuche que alguien andaba afuera, me coloque rápidamente el resto del uniforme y salí del cuarto para toparme con un príncipe con los ojos desorbitados y perturbado, tenía que mantener mi posición de hombre, pero cuanto más me miraba se me hacía difícil ocultar el sonrojo por su estúpida mirada clavada en mí, que acaso tenía un moco.

─Que miras Evans. ─Le dije algo autoritario.

─Nada… Albarn. ─Esto último lo dijo después de que me haya ido un par de pasos delante de él.

En ese momento supe, que mi mundo se fue a la mierda.

…

Que tal? Les gusta? La continuo?

Tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo, creo que me ha quedado bien… La voy a poner algo de Lime, no se si quieran lemon… tal vez lo haga, bueno no mas cosas pervs (/)

Se despide SuMa O.o

Coman sus vegetales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero lo primero. Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada. Pero eso ya lo sabían... :(**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Secrets**

**Capitulo 2:**

─Albarn, te toca turno hoy en la noche.─Dice Kilik tratando de olvidar el trato de ayer.

─ Estas de coña, que dices Kilik, yo cambie mi turno contigo ayer.─ Digo mientras dando zancadas me acerco hacia él.

─ ¿De qué hablas Albarn? Tú desapareciste y me obligaron a regresar a escoltar a "su alteza"

─Vale, de nada Kilik. No te volveré a pedir nada desgraciado.─Dije esto último mientras me alejaba de los chicos.

Y es que después de "el incidente" con el príncipe no pude dormir bien anoche. Es decir, el maldito hombre sabia mi apellido y ni siquiera se lo había dicho, acaso alguien se lo dijo y solo se quiere burlar de mi o es que vio cuando que "Maka" entro y yo salí (es decir el chico), quizás solo imagino puras estupideces y en realidad el pobre hombre ni siquiera me vio entrar. Solo tal vez y si es que existe la mínima posibilidad de que me haya descubierto… ¿Qué más da? No creo que se lo vaya a decir a alguien es decir no creo que sea ese tipo de persona.

Solo estoy imaginándome cosas.

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento, la mayoría de los chicos estaban haciendo el vago mientras que otros se iban a algún bar a ver si tenían suerte con alguna chica. Yo después de los entrenamientos por lo general regreso a un lugar muy importante para mí, en ese lugar conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos. Es debajo de un árbol, cerca del castillo, en el a veces suelo sentarme a leer o a comer con las chicas, pero cuando estoy sola como ahora, a practicar.

Hace un año traje un muñeco de práctica del campo de entrenamiento y cuando estoy enojada (la mayoría de las veces) le doy un par de puñetazos y me tranquilizo. Este es uno de esos días ya que me quiero desquitar con algo o alguien de lo que paso ayer.

Me quito la chaqueta del uniforme, también desabrocho un par de botones de la camiseta, después de todo a esta zona no se acerca nadie, así que no van a verme el vendaje. Quedando solo con la camiseta un par de botones desabrochado y arrugado, comienzo a darle una paliza a ese muñeco, trato de quitar todas mis frustraciones en él. Después de un par de horas, cuando los puños empiezan a dolerme, me detengo.

Me siento debajo del gran árbol y le doy un puñetazo limpio al tronco, provocando que mi puño sangre.

_"Volveré Maka, vivito y coleando"_

_"No tengo que darte explicaciones Maka"_

_"Serás idiota"_

─Mierda, sí que soy idiota. Mira que recordarle… Es estúpido.─ Una sonrisa melancólica invade mi rostro.

Me dejo caer debajo del gran árbol, mientras que lo observo atentamente, tratando de convencerme a mí misma que de nada sirve recordar el pasado, porque para lo único que me sirve es para recordar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

─Oye, Albarn levanta.─ Una extraña voz hace que me levante de golpe. Al fijarme en quien era solo pude abrir los ojos atentamente, si es que no estaba alucinando, pero era el idiota de Evans.

─ ¿Evans? Por qué esta aquí.

─Me han pedido que venga a buscarte. ─Dice mientras extiende una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

─Hmm…─Le extiendo mi mano, él se queda observando mi mano, su rostro parece inexpresivo, como siempre.

─ ¿Sucede algo?─ Pregunto algo molesta, no ha soltado mi mano.

─ ¿Qué te ha pasado?

─Nada que te importe Evans. ─Digo mientras retomo mi camino hacia el castillo, observe mi guante, estaba manchado de sangre y tenía algunas astillas enterradas. Debe de ser por el golpe al árbol.

─Maka. Espera. ─Me detuve en seco. ¿Había dicho Maka? ¿Estoy alucinando? No respondí, continúe caminando, quizás era algún tipo de trampa.

─He dicho que esperes.

Me tumbo en una pared, estaba encima mío y yo solo podía balbucear como idiota y maldita sea me sonroje, pero dudo se los motivos del asqueroso sonrojo.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Te has vuelto loco Evans!─ Grite.

─Para nada Albarn, estoy muy cuerdo.

─Que demonios te pasa, déjame tranquilo. ─ Digo mientras trato de salir. Pero él es más rápido y toma mis muñecas.

─…─ Me mira con su estúpida cara inexpresiva, me tiene algo cabreada. Es un maldito enfermo. Empieza a reír, es un completo, loco. Se le ha zafado un tornillo.

─ ¿De qué te ríes? Joder, déjame tranquilo.

─Te vez muy linda sonrojada. ─ Acerca su cara más a la mía, tanto que creo que puedo sentir su respiración. Maldita sea, no voy a ceder. Le miro desafiante.

─Deja de joder Evans. ─ Escupí. Si le escupí en el rostro. Estaba cabreada.

─Hmp─ Sonrió y lo que paso después no lo pude predecir.

De un rato a otro ya lo tenía encima de mí, el hijo de perra me beso.

Trataba de zafarme pero mi cuerpo me abandono en ese momento, parecía disfrutarlo… Pero no le daré el gusto a ese carbón.

No podía zafarme, me sentía débil, del entrenamiento y estaba cansada, ahora que este maldito hijo de perra me bese, no me lo esperaba, pero cuando trataba de zafarme el mordió mi labio e hizo que abriera mi boca, gran error, ya que ahora entre más me trato de mover, este idiota profundiza el beso. La cara y las orejas me ardían, de un momento a otro él se descuidó y llevo una de sus manos a mi pierna derecha, oportunidad que aproveche para separarme.

─Maldito bastardo─ le dije mientras jadeaba, necesitaba aire, ese tipo me estaba ahogando.

─ ¿Te ha gustado? ─Dijo mientras ríe con sorna, ese bastardo, me las paga. Pensé en golpearlo, pero la única mano que tenía libre fue la que tenía la herida, estaba a punto de abofetearle, aunque sea con el guante, ese maldito bastardo me las paga.

De nuevo, fue más rápido que yo y tomo mi mano, para luego volver la mirada en ella.

─ ¿Por qué no me has golpeado? Podrías haberme dado un puñetazo.

─Suéltame, joder. ─Le mire desafiante

─…─ Me dedico una mirada que no supe interpretar, después me quito uno de mis guantes y contemplo mi mano ensangrentada. ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de este tipo?

─Maki, Maki-kun… ─Grito uno de mis compañeros, era el puto Hero... Es decir, el mejor de todos. Hero.

Soul se apartó de mí bruscamente y solo se dedicó a mirarme. Mientras que yo trataba de arreglar un poco mi ropa, estaba casi toda la camisa desabotonada se veían mis vendajes, mi cara estaba muy roja todavía y Hero estaba acercándose.

─Maki, Sid está buscándote, creo que piensa que estás haciendo el vago y no quieres hacer tu turno. Me dijo que si no regresabas a tu posición iba a permitirle a Stein que te diseccione. ─Me dijo, mientras que yo le miraba realmente agradecida, si no fuera por el creo que hubiera terminado violada y tirada en un rio.

─Está bien Hero, gracias. ─Dije mirándole con un brillo en mis ojos.

─No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver tus cosas? ─ Escuche a Soul gruñir por debajo.

─ ¿Puedes? Gracias amigo.

Vi a Soul alejarse del lugar con uno de mis guantes. ¿Qué hará con él? Quizás lo tire o algo. No tiene importancia.

Hero me acompaño hasta la colina a recoger el resto de mi uniforme, mientras caminábamos no pude evitar tocar mis labios.

─Oye, Maki.

─ ¿Que pasa amigo?

─Tu cara esta toda roja y tus labios hinchados. ¿Estas enfermo?

─No, estoy bien. Creo que comí algo que me hizo mal. Pero ya pasara.

─Creo que deberías hacer que Stein te revise.

─Ese loco… No, mejor me quedo así. No quiero que me diseccione.─ A ambos nos recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

De regreso al castillo trataba de crear una excusa para que Sid me disculpara el retraso. Si no estamos en nuestras posiciones a tiempo, pueden suceder cualquier tipo de atentados contra Shibusen, la guardia se duplico desde lo sucedido con Arachnophobia y no estoy reclamando nada, al contrario pienso que el que duplicaran la guardia es sumamente bueno, ya saben, mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

─Cuál es tu excusa Albarn. Espero que sea buena.─ Me dijo Sid, el sargento de mi escuadrón. (Gracias a Dios que no es Stein)

─Lo siento sargento Sid. No volverá a ocurrir.

─ ¿Sin excusas? ─Me miraba con desaprobación, mientras que Hero con pena.

─ Ehmm… Sargento Sid, Maki se sentía muy enfermo, estaba de lo peor, realmente… ¿No le ve? Todo rojo por la fiebre.─ Dice Hero tratando de ayudar, supongo.

─Aja, si muy enfermo ¿Acaso quieres que Stein te revise?─ Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de espanto. Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

─Gracias Hero. ─ "muérete"

─La dejare pasar esta vez Albarn, si no te vas a presentar, avísale a algún compañero para que te cubra, ¿vale?

─Hm.─ Asentí con la cabeza y me fui corriendo a mi posición.

Esta vez me toco dentro del castillo, en uno de los pasillos que casi nadie pasa. Si, muy aburrido.

Antes de ir a la zona donde tenía que hacer guardia, fui rápidamente al pozo de donde saque un balde de agua y remoje un poco mis manos. Tenían astillas por todas partes, soy una estúpida.

Me coloque firme, en la zona donde me tocaba guardia, otra vez no pude evitar el impulso de tocarme los labios, ese imbécil me beso, maldito bastardo la próxima que le vea me las paga. Al recordar eso, pude sentir claramente como la cara me ardía, estaba toca caliente, comencé a golpear mis cachetes, para ¿tratar de quitar el sonrojo? Eso creo.

Mientras lo hacía me fije en la herida de antes, algunas astillas seguían incrustadas en la herida y probablemente se infecte, después de todo lo único que hice fue echarle un poco de agua fría. Me coloque el guante que tenía en la otra mano en la mano herida, no quería que me anduvieran preguntando que me ha pasado a cada rato. Tampoco quiero preocupar a nadie.

_"estoy bien" _

No pude evitar ocultar una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, recuerdo que había un idiota que siempre me decía que estaba bien, yo le recriminaba que si se sentía mal lo dijera, que se descargara en alguien, pero nunca lo hacia él _siempre estaba bien_ y le llamaba idiota.

¿Quién es el idiota ahora?

─ ¿Maka? ─Una voz me saco de mi ensoñación, últimamente ando muy distraída.

─ ¿Hm? ─Alce la cabeza para encontrarme con un muy limpio y ordenado Kid, siempre tan ordenado… Yo por mi parte ando hecha una mierda.

─ ¿Te ha tocado hacer turno hoy? Pensé que habías cambiado turno con Kilik.

─ Si, de hecho lo hice. Pero el idiota me engaño y por si fuera poco no cumplió parte del trato, es decir, me hizo trabajar doble turno.─ Digo frunciendo el ceño.

─ Eso te pasa por no querer ir al baile. ─ ¿Quién le ha contado eso? De seguro fue Liz… La reina de los chismes en el castillo.

─ Pues, creo que tienes razón. Fui muy necia, debí haber ido al baile.─ Digo mientras rasco mi nuca algo avergonzada.

Si lo hubiera hecho nada de _eso _hubiera ocurrido.

─ Maka ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu otro guante? ─ Mierda, la pregunta me ha cogido desprevenida.

─ Amm, pues… ¿Lo perdí? ─Nada convincente.

─Ya veo…─ Pude notar como Kid estaba algo incómodo por mi desastrosa apariencia (de mierda)

Creo que es por llevar un solo guante conmigo, le van a dar uno de sus ataques de simetría.

─Vale, tranquilo. Ya me lo quite ¿Ves? Ahora mis manos son simétricas.─ Dije mientras sonreía tratando de que se sintiera mejor. A veces cuando le dan sus ataques recuerda que él es muy "asimétrico" ya que tiene tres líneas blancas que atraviesan su cabello negro pero solo hasta la mitad, entonces, no es simétrico en su totalidad.

Lo raro es que dicen que las líneas la tienen solo la familia real de Shibusen, es decir Shinigami y sus descendientes. La mayoría de estos tienen que tener algún tipo de marca blanca en su cabello, ya que Shinigami siempre anda cubierto con la capucha y la máscara nunca le he visto el cabello, pero supongo que es como el de Kid.

─Maka, dame tu mano por favor. ─ Le mire confusa.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kid? ─Digo mientras le extiendo la mano.

─ ¿Qué te ha pasado? ─ Dice mirándome algo molesto. Había olvidado la herida.

─ No es nada grave, simplemente me he lastimado entrenando. No tienes de que preocuparte. ─ Respondo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

─ ¿Nada grave? Siquiera desinfectaste la herida. ─ Decía mientras me miraba molesto.

─ Vamos, si lo hice, ya está bien Kid.

─ ¿Solo te echaste agua verdad?

─…─ Mierda, me ha descubierto. Pareciera que ese tipo puede leerte la mente o simplemente sabe deducir muy bien las cosas.

─Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo un par de ungüentos para esa herida.

─Pero te he dicho que estoy bien. Además no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo. ─ Desvió la mirada. A veces Kid puede mirarte de una forma muy extraña. Sus ojos son profundos.

─No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Al contrario, esto es algo que debo hacer ¿vale? No puedo dejar mal heridos a mis soldados. ─ Dijo mientras caminaba delante de mí. ─ Además, es una orden.

Seguí en silencio a Kid hasta su alcoba, era una grande ordenada y limpia, tenía unas cortinas color blancas, su cama era grande y las sabanas que la cubrían eran de color negro, almohadas blancas y una alfombra roja de terciopelo. También tenía una estantería llena de libros y archivos. Había un antiguo mueble de roble con varios cajones, de estos Kid saco dos frascos de vidrio cuidadosamente cubiertos con una tela amarrada con una pequeña cuerdita negra. Supongo que es para que ese ungüento respire.

También tomo unas vendas y un par de pañuelos blancos. Saco un pequeño bote con agua y me pidió que me remojara las manos allí. Después de hacerlo con uno de los pañuelos comenzó a secar cuidadosamente mis manos en especial la parte herida, en la parte herida daba pequeños golpecitos con el pañuelo.

─Toma asiento por favor. ─Dijo mientras señalaba su cama.

─Kid, pude haberme puesto el ungüento yo misma. ─ Proteste algo avergonzada.

─Quizás, pero aun así, es mejor que te ayude. ─ Me dijo mientras tomaba cuidadosamente mis manos.

Miraba fijamente mis manos y comenzó a aplicar el ungüento con una de sus manos, este dolía un poco, pero no me haría quejarme, después de todo es mi culpa por ser tan idiota.

─No tienes que hacer esto. ─Me dijo sin mirarme al rostro, su atención estaba en mis manos.

─ Tienes razón, no debería andar golpeando arboles por allí. ─Le respondí algo apenada.

─No es eso Maka, sabes a lo que me refiero. ─Dijo todavía concentrado en mis manos. Se a lo que se refería.

─No entiendo de qué hablas.

─No tienes por qué estar aquí, en la guardia del Shibusen. Solo estas aquí para tenernos preocupados. ─ Dijo mientras comenzaba a vendar la herida de mis nudillos. Yo me limite a mirarle enojada, aunque es mi amigo aún sigue siendo mi superior.

─ ¿Preocuparnos?

─ A tus amigos Maka. Los que conocemos la verdad. ─ El me miro atentamente, yo desvié la mirada, no soportaba que me viera de esa forma.

─Ya hemos hablado de esto. Saben que fue mi decisión.

─No Maka, esto no está bien. Sabes muy bien en lo que te metes, aunque seas fuerte y buena luchando, será muy diferente en los próximos ataques de Shibusen hacia Arachnophobia. En combate todo es muy diferente Maka.

─Yo ya he estado en combate Kid, además para qué es el maldito entrenamiento. Yo estoy capacitada para luchar. ─Le mire desafiante.

─Maka…

─Sabes que lo hago por Shibusen, por las chicas, por todos Kid. ─ Esta vez le mire a los ojos, quería que viera en mi esa determinación que tengo dentro de mi atreves de mi mirada, de mis palabras, de mis acciones.

─También lo haces por _él_. ¿No? Por _el_ entraste a la guardia. Por _él_ te enlistaste. ─Agache la cabeza, no quería que me viera.

─Me hace gracia Maka.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Pareciera que estuviera arreglando a una linda muñequita de porcelana rota.─ Su comentario realmente me hizo gracia, porque es cierto. Eso parecía. Y eso es lo que Kid hacía, me reparaba, siempre que estaba herida me ayudaba, hablaba conmigo, es un gran amigo.

Tsubaki solía ayudar con mis heridas, pero desde hace un tiempo yo me las arreglo sola. No quiero preocupar a nadie.

_"estoy bien"_

─Tienes razón. Eso parece. ─ Se me escapo una pequeña risa algo sarcástica.

─Ya está listo. ─Termino de vendarme ambas manos, pero me pareció que utilizo un ungüento más fuerte en la herida más profunda (es decir en la del árbol)

Observe ambas manos, vendadas en la parte de los nudillos, ambas vendadas realmente bien. Un trabajo bien hecho después de todo es Kid.

─Gracias. No debiste hacerlo.

─Tu no debiste golpear a ese pobre árbol. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

─No tienes idea Kid, no tienes ni idea. ─Y Salí de su cuarto.

Caminaba algo melancólico por los pasillos, por culpa de Kid ahora empiezo a recordar cosas que sería mejor olvidarlas.

Maldito Kid y sus estúpidos comentarios. Maldito Soul y su estúpido beso y maldito Kilik, si no me hubiera engañado, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Puto carbón, la próxima que le vea le daré a hostias.

─ Puto carbón.─ Masculle

─ ¿A quién llamas puto carbón?

─Eh? Aléjate de mí Evans, si te acercas te voy a partir el culo.

─Ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama, ¿Verdad Makita? ─Dijo mientras reía socarrón, ese bastardo, se las verá conmigo.

─Joder, te he advertido. Si me sales con alguna mierda. Te partiré la cara. Es enserio. ─Le mire desafiante.

Él se acercó, a paso lento hacia mí y como le prometí, le acerté un puñetazo en la cara. Mi puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le tumbe hasta el piso.

─ ¡Bruta! ─ Reclamo.

─ Te lo advertí carbón, no por algo soy parte de la guardia ¿Creías que era una broma? ─ Me dije con un tono burlón.

─Pues, la verdad sí. Pensé que era una broma esto de la guardia. ¿Realmente estas en la guardia? Es decir, eres un soldado.

─Así es, estoy entrenado como soldado. ─Respondí orgullosa.

─Oye, ¿me haces un favor?

─ Eh?

─Podrías dejar de referirte como hombre, es decir deja de decir "estoy entrenado" o "déjame tranquilo" realmente me incomoda, siento que estoy con un hombre. ─Me dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, creo que esta algo ¿nervioso?

─ ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ─ Le dije algo molesta.

─ ¿Por mí?

─ Ja, ja, ja.─ Reí sarcástica. ─ Claro, si lo hago tu dejas de joderme y todos vivimos tranquilos.

─Uhmm, es un precio muy alto Albarn. Lo lamento pero rechazaré tu oferta.

Camine con él en los pasillos, ambos algo juntos, demasiado para mi seguridad, pero por estos pasillos casi no pasa nadie. Aun así es algo peligroso, por el idiota este.

─ ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ─ Pregunte.

─ ¿Cómo qué?

─No lo sé, andar con algún amigo idiota o follar a alguna chica…

─ Enserio, ¿Piensas que los hombres se quieren follar a cualquier chica?

─ Pues sí. Pienso que se pueden follar todo lo que se mueva.

Ambos reímos, mi comentario fue idiota pero, Spirit era muy mujeriego. ¿Qué puedo decir?

─No todos los hombres son así. Existen excepciones Maka.

─Maki.─ Puntualice.

─Maki. ─ Repitió.

─Vale, digamos que lo que dijiste es verdad. ¿Qué excepciones existen?

─Pues yo soy un ejemplo.

─Aja, dame otro.

─ También puede ser Hero… Ese tipo parece un niñito.

─ ¿No es lindo? Pues yo creo que es muy lindo y si, es una excepción.─ Él se mostró algo molesto por mi comentario. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

─ ¿Qué tiene ese idiota de lindo?

─Pues, a pesar que es muy infantil y algo ingenuo, también tiene su encanto. Sus ojos tienen un color particular y su cabello es rubio y claro. Es un tipo muy lindo sabes.

─Oye, ¿Quieres que hable de chicas? El que hables de chicos, es como si yo hablara de tetas y eso. ─ Dijo mientras miraba mi trasero.

─Vale, vale. Tú fuiste quien pregunto. ¿Puedes dejar de verme el trasero?

─Nunca me había fijado en él. ─ Respondió el descarado.

─Puedes dejar de hablar de eso.

─La verdad, como las chicas "normales" no usan pantalón si no vestidos, no se les puede apreciar tan bien… En cambio como usas pantalón… ─ Le di un golpe en el brazo.

─ ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de mi trasero?

Seguimos así un buen rato, incluso creo que nos tratábamos como amigos… Soul no es un mal tipo. Solo es un imbécil que me beso, pero después de eso no ha hecho nada raro (al menos eso espero)

…

Esperemos que Soul no haga nada raro… (ejem... esperemos)

Buenoo Gracias por los reviews me encantan son hermosos! Entre mas reviews mas rápido público :3 Na mentira XD

Espero les guste :3

SuMa 0.0 Se despide.

Coman sus vegetales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Disculpen porn o haber publicado antes... Pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Espero les guste mucho :D**

**/soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Okubo/ **

Capítulo 3:

_Oye, ¿Por qué vienes aquí todos los días?_

_Porque es un buen lugar para leer._

_Yo creo que es un buen lugar para dormir._

_Vale, es… relajante. _

_En eso tienes razón._

_Yo siempre tengo razón._

_"__Casi siempre"_

─Soul… Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Bueno, no me gusta del todo que estés aquí.

─Pues, acostúmbrate. Este es un buen lugar para dormir. ─ Le regrese la mirada enojada.

Hace ya un par de semanas atrás tras la llegada de este idiota aquí presente (El príncipe Soul Evans) no he podido estar tranquila. Este tipo comenzó a quedarse en mi lugar es decir, en el árbol detrás del castillo. Con la excusa que es un buen lugar para dormir. Y la verdad me molesta un poco.

─Me voy.─ Dije mientras me limpiaba el uniforme.

─ ¿Tan pronto?

─Existen personas que son responsables y trabajan, no todos somos príncipes mantenidos. ─ Le mire de reojo.

─Que gracioso…─ Dice después de reír con sarcasmo. ─ Oye Maka, puede que me enliste.

─ ¿En l guardia? ¿De verdad? ─ Me sorprendió que dijera eso. Le había mencionado antes que lo hiciera, pero nunca imagine que lo iba a tomar enserio.

─Si, será genial poder molestarte en los entrenamientos.

─Si, si como digas…

─Tal vez lo haga ¿sabes? ─Se giró a verme a la cara y algo me dijo que no estaba mintiendo, el realmente lo haría.

─ Soul, agradeceríamos mucho tu ayuda.

Me observo unos instantes y luego se echó a reír, no entiendo a este tipo.

─Tu cara es graciosa. ─ Se acercó a mi rostro, podría jurar que sentía su respiración chocando con la mía.

Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

Me levante de inmediato, estoy segura que se iba a poner raro, la última vez que tenía esa enigmática forma de mirarme, me besó, sin embargo no le he dado importancia a ese asunto después de todo solo fue un beso, nada más.

Solo un beso.

─Me tengo que ir.

─Vale, iré contigo.

─Espera un momento, me voy a mi entrenamiento. ─ Hice un ademán con mis manos.

─Ya lo sabía, te mencione que ayudare a la guardia. Tengo que hablar con el sargento Sid, luego hablare con Kid y Shinigami sobre esto.

Le mire extrañada, realmente está demostrando interés en unirse a la guardia, no puedo creer que Soul sea tan serio para estos asuntos. Puede que esa sea una de las razones de aceptar ese estúpido compromiso con alguna chica de Shibusen, me alegra que el este en desacuerdo a esto pero…

Tarde o temprano tendrá que elegir a alguien.

Caminamos juntos hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba feliz, es algo extraño pero me sentía a gusto con él a mi lado, me sentía ¿diferente? Tal vez es mejor que estar completamente sola, aunque prefiera estar sola, esta sensación… Es algo que no había sentido hace mucho.

Mire de reojo a Soul caminar a mi lado, él era un tipo muy extraño y obscuro, o al menos eso es lo que pensé antes de "conocerlo" como Maka, ahora no estoy segura de lo que pienso sobre el después de todo lo juzgue demasiado pronto, nunca imagine la posibilidad que él no estuviera a gusto con la idea de casarse con cualquier desconocida. Al parecer le pidió algo de tiempo a Shinigami para conocer mejor a su "futura esposa"

¿En quién estaría interesado su alteza?

De seguro en una mujer con buen cuerpo es decir, tetotas y gran trasero… Pero, nunca le he visto hablar con alguna chica. Quizás lo haga mientras estoy entrenando, casi siempre me está fastidiando o en alguna reunión con Shinigami.

Le mire nuevamente de reojo, me fije en sus ojos, no les había prestado atención pero son muy profundos.

Soul volteo a verme y sonrió, pude ver sus afilados dientes, gire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y fruncí el entrecejo, mi cara debe de estar roja espero que no repare en mi sonrojo. Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado, volví a mirar de reojo a Soul para verle rascándose la nuca algo cansado.

Llegamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento, Soul se acercó al sargento Sid mientras que él nos ordenaba cambiarnos el uniforme por ropa más cómoda para entrenar y hacer el calentamiento. Yo salude al sargento Sid cordialmente al igual que Soul y me aleje hasta los vestidores.

Soul me observaba de lejos con el entrecejo un poco arrugado, creo que está pensando ¿Qué mierda hace? ¿Vestirse con los hombres? ¿Sera idiota?

Entre rápidamente al vestidor, yo ya tenía planteada la situación de los vestidores hace mucho tiempo, simplemente dejo trancada una de las puertas de los vestidores, no he tenido ningún problema.

¿Quién quiere ver a un hombre flacucho vistiéndose?

─Oye, Maki. ─ Me llamaron del otro lado de la puerta.

─Que ocurre Kilik.

─ ¿Sabes porque su alteza esta con el sargento? ─ Pregunto.

─Quizás se quiere unir a la guardia.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Supongo, no lo sé.

─Pero eres muy amigo de su alteza ¿no? ─Era Harvard.

Abrí la puerta del vestidor para ver a Harvard a la cara, frunció un poco el entrecejo para luego añadir.

─ ¿Acaso hay algo que no sabemos Maki?

─Harvard, si el príncipe es o no mi amigo no es tu problema. Eres muy fastidioso a veces.

Me miro desafiante.

─Tsubaki te dejo por eso ¿verdad? ─ Dije y salí de los vestidores, se escuchó un impropio de parte de Harvard mientras que había un montón de carcajadas por parte de los demás.

Me coloque en posición, estaba en la primera línea, a mi lado estaba Hero y del otro lado no había nadie. Empezamos el calentamiento con veinte vueltas al campo, que no es pequeño. Busque con la mirada a Soul, que estaba hablando con Sid en una de las esquinas del campo, repare en su mirada, estaba ¿observándome?

─Maki, estoy cansado. ─ Dijo jadeante Hero.

─Vamos Hero, cuando estemos en batalla no puedes cansarte tan pronto. ─Le animé.

─Vale.

Le sonreí por última vez a Hero para terminar la última vuelta, después comenzamos con los ejercicios de estiramiento y al terminar nos pusimos en formación nuevamente, esperando órdenes del sargento por supuesto.

El sargento se acercó hacia nosotros hasta quedar de frente.

─Escuchadme, hoy vamos a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todos a la arena.

Llegamos hasta la arena de batalla, allí practicábamos también con espadas, pero hoy habría combate de cuerpo a cuerpo lo que significa un poco de sudor y un par de puñetazos, es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado con el tiempo.

Antes se me era algo difícil el aguantar los golpes de mis compañeros ya que eran y son más grandes y fuertes que yo, aun así creo que soy más rápida y tengo mejor condición física. He entrenado muy duro todos estos años en la guardia para poder llegar en donde estoy, casi siempre estoy entrenando. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al pueblo.

_Hace mucho tiempo, que no le veo._

Mis compañeros fueron enfrentándose de a dos, aunque eran batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo algunos salían con muchas heridas, aquí hay tipos con mucha habilidad, pero no me voy a hacer de menos, después de todo aprendí del mejor.

Mire de reojo a Hero, se encontraba nervioso, él no era bueno en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, tampoco era bueno con la esgrima pero se ha esforzado mucho para estar aquí, no es un muchacho muy fuerte.

Los padres de Hero murieron por una grave enfermedad. Sus padres le heredaron una gran fortuna que ganaron con el comercio, ellos querían que el siguiera con la tradición familiar, sin embargo él siempre ha querido destacar, ser un héroe en combate, a pesar de no tener buen físico. 

─Siguiente combate, Albarn contra Harvard. ─Anuncio el sargento Sid.

Mire de reojo a Harvard, mi puta suerte no podía mejorar, me toca contra el imbécil de Harvard, ese idiota me las paga en combate.

Soul me observaba algo ¿preocupado? Quizás sea porque nunca me ha visto en los entrenamientos, ese idiota, piensa que no puedo contra Harvard y eso sí que es insulto. El podrá ser un hombre pero yo soy más rápida.

Llegamos hasta la arena de batalla hasta que Harvard decide empezar con un puñetazo directo al estómago, que por suerte pude evitar. Comenzó a tirar golpes al azar, eso era algo realmente estúpido y predecible, logre esquivar los golpes, entonces divise un hueco en su defensa, lo aproveche y le acerté a una patada en el estómago. Se hizo hacia atrás y su cara reflejaba una mueca de dolor.

Me acerque hacia el para tumbarle al piso, entonces Sid me declaro ganadora del combate, pero para Harvard no era así, se levantó corrió y me pegó un puñetazo en la cara. No fue tan fuerte al menos para mí, pero al parecer a Soul no le gustó mucho que me hayan golpeado, no necesito que me defiendan.

Nunca lo he necesitado.

Le devolví el puñetazo a Harvard y le rompí la nariz.

Al final tuvimos que disculparnos porque era un combate amistoso y eso, según el sargento no debería de haber resentimientos entre compañeros. Soul se veía realmente consternado por mi aspecto, el cachete se me inflo y se hizo de color morado, no es muy grave pero apuesto que en este momento mi cara esta deformada.

Entonces… A Kid le dará un infarto.

─Sargento Sid, tengo unos informes que debo entregarle. ─ Esa era la voz de Kid.

─Soul cúbreme. ─Le dije a sus espaldas, trate de que la mitad de mi cara no fuera visible para Kid.

Kid solo miro de reojo algo confundido, se encogió de hombros y regreso al castillo. Esta vez mi suerte no fue tan mala, sobreviviría por ahora a Kid, pero tendría que esconderme bien. Voy a cambiar mis turnos diurnos por nocturnos. Creo que es buena idea.

─Maki. ─Susurro Soul.

─Eh?

─ ¿Estas bien?

─ ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

Volvió a mirarme con esa enigmática mirada que aún no puedo interpretar y se fue en dirección al castillo, al parecer va a hablar con Kid.

El entrenamiento termino y era hora de asearse, cambiarse e ir a dormir o algunos a regresar al trabajo.

─Albarn, es mejor que te revisen eso. ─ Comento el sargento.

─Creo que estaré bien señor. ─ Repliqué.

─Puedes tomarte el día. Pero debes ir a que te revise Stein.

─Vale. Hasta luego señor.

Camine por los pasillos del gran castillo buscando el despacho del profesor Stein, ese tipo fue profesor… Que miedo.

Me paré en seco en frente de la puerta del despacho, una gran puerta de madera de abedul y tenía una enigmática flecha negra dibujada. Estoy pensando en regresar a mi habitación en el castillo y dormir un rato, pero entonces la puerta hace un crujido y veo al tétrico doctor con instrumentos quirúrgicos en sus manos.

─ ¿Qué deseas?

─Ehm, el sargento Sid insistió que me revisaran esto. Dije mientras señalaba mi mejilla hinchada por el golpe.

Stein se me quedo viendo un rato largo, la verdad es que este profesor nunca me ha dado buena espina, cuando me enlisté habían un montón de historias sobre él, muchos dicen que los que entran a su despacho no vuelven a ser los mismos.

─Pasa, por favor, de todos modos quería hablar contigo.

Le miré confundida. ¿Qué tendría que hablar conmigo?

El despacho de Stein, era algo tétrico, tenía algunos animales diseccionados por allí, y un montón de papeles con escritos y muchos libros al parecer de medicina y sobre anatomía. Me pregunto si sería capaz de practicarse una disección a sí mismo. Eso es algo estúpido… me he juntado mucho con Soul.

Me senté en una silla que estaba en una esquina, esperando salir rápido de allí.

─Vamos a ver eso. ─Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Me observó detenidamente, yo mantenía la respiración, este hombre no me inspira mucha confianza, por el contrario, pareciera que en cualquier momento me disecciona.

─Solo, toma esta medicina para desinflamar, te daré un par de dosis, aliviara el dolor pero tal vez estés somnoliento. No te preocupes es por la medicina y utiliza este ungüento.

─Gracias doctor.─ Le mire de nuevo algo confundida.

─Dime, ¿Qué parentesco tienes con los Albarn?

Paré en seco. Mierda, este hombre me habrá investigado o algo así, maldición todo es culpa de Harvard por pegarme ese puñetazo.

─ ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué ha dicho?

─Yo conocí al sargento Albarn, de hecho fuimos compañeros, él me dijo que no tenían familia aquí en Shibusen.

─…─ No sabía que responderle, me mantenía quieta, trataba de controlarme.

El doctor se mantenía expectante a una respuesta. Trato de pensar en algo pero estoy en blanco, no puedo simplemente quedarme callada. Pero si este hombre realmente conocía a mi padre, estoy más que pérdida.

Abrí la boca para tratar de articular palabras.

─Disculpe, necesito a el soldado Albarn, el príncipe Kid lo solicita.

Esa voz, era Soul, le miré de reojo agradecida. El me devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa.

─Bien, puedes retirarte Albarn, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente. ─ Me dijo mientras me seguía con la mirada.

Suspiré ya fuera de la habitación, ahora aquí me siento a salvo.

─Mierda, Kid quiere verme verdad. ¿Sabe algo del golpe?

─No, él no quiere verte Maka, simplemente he venido a salvarte el pellejo.

─Gracias, Soul. ─Le dije mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

─Oye, Maka. ¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?─ Pregunto.

─Nada importante.

─Vamos Maka…

─Te agradezco que me ayudaras con el chiflado de Stein pero te agradecería mucho más que no te metieras en mi vida.─ Conteste algo molesta.

─ ¿Meterme en tu vida? Maka, yo nunca te he preguntado nada, yo no sé nada de ti. No me he metido en tu vida en ningún momento, además si lo hago es para ayudarte, ¿vale?

─ ¿Por qué ayudarme? Mierda Soul, no me ayudas nada, solo me estorbas…

─Bien, no volveré a meterme en tu vida, de todos modos no me interesas.

─ ¡Entonces deja de seguirme! ¡Vete, joder! ─Terminé por gritarle.

─ ¡Bien!

Se giró y se fue.

No quiero volver a ver a ese engreído.

No quiero volver a recordar…

Nada.

Patrullaba los pasillos de Shibusen cuando noté que Elizabeth estaba caminando, en dirección hacia mí.

Creo que mejor me voy.

─Maki, adivina con quién me encontré. ─Dijo Elizabeth.

No pude escaparme.

─ ¿Conmigo?─ Digo algo cansada.

─No, con su alteza el príncipe Evans. Estaba algo enojado. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

─No

─Oh, vamos… Espera ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

─Un golpe, hecho por el buen Harvard.

─Tsubaki hizo bien en dejar a ese patán ¿no crees?

─Supongo.

Caminamos por los pasillos mientras Elizabeth me ponía al día en los chismes de Shibusen.

─Maki

─ ¿Qué?

─Es cierto que el príncipe Evans y tu son amigos ¿no?

─Yo no lo llamaría amigo. ─ Creo que sería, algo así como enfermo-pervertido.

─Pero, si eres la única que habla con él. ─Esto me huele mal.

─ ¿Quieres decir qué?

─El no habla con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera conmigo ¿Lo puedes creer?

─No realmente…

─Me pregunto si estará interesado en alguien en particular…Oh, mira ahí está. Fíjate bien en el intento fallido de esas muchachas.

Allí estaba, rodeado de mujeres, en un pasillo, todas esperando que él hable con ellas.

Apuesto que está disfrutándolo.

─No me importa, vámonos.

─Espera, creo que nos vio. ─Dijo Elizabeth, algo emocionada.

Ahí estaba el, mirándome, me sentí algo incómoda con su intensos ojos puestos en mí, ¿nerviosa? No lo creo, de ninguna manera.

Maldita sea, como puede mirarme, teniendo a tantas chicas más bonitas ahí tan cerca. Entonces sonrió y no pude más.

─Me voy…─Dije antes que ese idiota notara mi cara enrojecida.

─Espera Maki. ─Dice Elizabeth mientras toma mi brazo.

─ ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir allí?

─No tengo idea de lo que dices. ─Dije tratando de evitarla.

Tratando de olvidar, el estúpido rostro de ese tipo…

─ ¿Por qué el príncipe te miró así?

─Apuesto que se está burlando de mí.

─No lo creo, esa sonrisa fue diferente.

─Tengo que estar en mi posición. Nos vemos Elizabeth.

─Esto me resulta, de lo más extraño…Puede que tú…

Caminé por las afueras de Shibusen, algo alejada ya del castillo, terminé por sentarme debajo de ese árbol que tanto me gusta, ese que ha soportado muchos golpes. Muchos de ellos míos y otros…

De él.

─ ¿Qué mierda me sucede? Yo no soy así…

Me tumbé en el césped, tratando de olvidar al estúpido príncipe. ¿Por qué me siento rara cuando estoy con él? El definitivamente está jugando conmigo, no puedo creer que sus estúpidos encantos funcionen conmigo. Eso no puede pasar.

Eso no va a suceder.

No puedo sentir nada por él, nunca podríamos tener algo, yo tengo mi vida y decidí que fuera así, de esta manera. No voy a ceder, además él es un príncipe ¿no?

Él no es…especial.

─Joder. Ya es tarde.

La noche y su silencio, me gusta estar sola.

Me gusta estar así.

Regresé al castillo un poco cansada, mi turno había terminado y tengo que ir a dormir, después de todo no tome el día libre por culpa de ese príncipe y su curiosidad.

Pero, no le culpo, supongo que soy una persona extraña ¿no?

En mí habitación, empecé a sacarme mis ropas, solté mi cabello y me recosté… Kid fue demasiado generoso en darme esta habitación, a pesar de no ser tan grande, se supone que los soldados deberíamos compartir habitación, pero al parecer Kid estaba en contra de que me desvistiera en frente de todos y eso.

Solte mi cabello y me tumbé en la cama, solo para despertarme nuevamente por un extraño sonido.

─ ¿Pero qué mierda?

─Así que, esta es tu habitación.

─ ¿Soul?

Allí estaba el, sonriendo, en la obscuridad.

─Shh, no hables tan alto, me descubrirían─ Dijo mientras me tapaba la boca y yo no puedo estar más roja.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Pues, quería hablar contigo.

─ ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

─Sí, la verdad quería ver donde dormías. Como todos los soldados duermen juntos, es decir habitaciones compartidas, pensé que tú también lo hacías.

─Sí, de hecho duermo con Hero, muy a menudo… ¿Sabes?

─Deja de bromear… ─De un momento a otro Soul enrojeció un poco y desvió la mirada, entonces noté que solo tenía mis vendajes y mi pantalón puestos.

Y mi cara se convirtió en un tomate.

─ ¿Qué esperabas? Quiero decir, estaba durmiendo.

─Y si alguien entraba, alguien que no sea yo…

─No seas estúpido, ¿Quién quisiera entrar al cuarto de un soldado debilucho como yo?

─No lo sé, tal vez yo.

Busqué mi camisa y abotoné un par de botones.

─Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─Empiezo mi entrenamiento mañana. En un par de días mi uniforme estará listo. ─Me dijo mientras sonreía.

─Eso es asombroso. ¿Eso es todo? ─Le dije algo confundida.

─No, hay más. Me han contado de sus estrategias y las ubicaciones del enemigo, también me contaron algo sobre los _informantes_.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

─ ¿Qué? Informantes, ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Están bien?

─Sí, pero aún tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, al parecer es difícil infiltrarse…

─Entiendo…

─ ¿Por qué tanto interés?

─Es porque un amigo mío es un espía, el realmente es bueno en lo que hace, pero aun así, estoy preocupada por él. Pero le tengo confianza ¿sabes?

Soul me observó por un momento, pero luego su mirada se endureció.

Se acercó hasta mi rostro. Y yo abrí mis ojos, me observo un rato y beso mi frente, luego se separó y sonrío.

─Buenas noches, Maki.

Podía sentir mi cara ardiendo, y el pulso acelerado. Joder… ¿Por qué haces cosas tan raras?

...

**Soul se pone raro... Bueno espero les haya gustado :D**

**Coman sus vegetales y si les ha gustado no se olviden de un review, cada review nutre la historia :D**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Se despide SuMa0.0**


End file.
